This application is being submitted by the David H. Koch Institute for Integrative Cancer Research at MIT (Kl), which succeeded the MIT Center for Cancer Research (CCR) in 2007. Funds are requested to hire an MD/PhD physician-scientist, who will establish a tenure-track, independent research position within the Kl as well as maintain clinical activities at an area hospital. Over the past 35 years, the CCR and now the Kl have been an NCI-designated Cancer Center supported by an NCI Cancer Center Support Grant. The recent transition from the CCR to the Kl was made in recognition of cancer research within this Center has become increasingly multi-disciplinary, involving several MIT faculty members from departments in both the Schools of Science and Engineering. The Kl will be housed in a new building, which is currently under construction and scheduled to be completed in December 2010. The new building will have an equal number of cancer scientists and engineering faculty (including those with MD, PhD and MD/PhD degrees) working on cancer and cancer-related problems. Through its physical layout, its scientific and administrative organization and its over-arching mission, the Koch Institute will actively stimulate interdisciplinary approaches to cancer research and development and collaborative research projects. Moreover, to take full advantage of the markedly increased emphasis on translational cancer research, the Koch Institute has developed funded research initiatives with several clinical oncology centers. This application requests funds to hire a physician-scientist to increase further the extent of translational cancer research within the Koch Institute as well as to provide additional outreach to area clinical centers. This individual will contribute to research in the area of cancer metabolism and will participate in translational research in this and other areas. This application request funds to support the establishment of this investigator's laboratory over the first two years;MIT will provide an additional two years of support.